


A Universal Truth

by origamigoose



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: C137cest, Crying, Drabble, Grandfather/Grandson - Freeform, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), M/M, Major Character Undeath, Morty talks about his feelings, Morty talks about true love, OOC Morty, Sad Ending, Suicidal Thoughts, rickmorty, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 07:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/origamigoose/pseuds/origamigoose
Summary: What between them is something more than fact, but nothing more than temporary.





	A Universal Truth

      This unnatural… unholy thing. The thing between them. What drew them together time and time again, despite knowing the outcome. Despite knowing the cost. Neither the boy, nor the man were willing to give up on the other, no matter the outcome.  
      This is what led them here. A hospital room, stark white and sterile. The smell of recycled, unnaturally medicinal smelling air. The soft beep of a heart monitor, and the quiet whir of a ventilator.  
      The man in the bed was dying. The boy, by his side. Still unwilling to tear away. Determined that the man would pull through.  
      “Rick.” The boy whispered to the room. Like a prayer to some god. “Rick. If there’s anything in this universe I believe in, it’s you. You can do anything. Please.” He plead, only to be met with silence.  
      He remembers time spent with the man. When not seeking out danger in the multitude of universes, they sat in a makeshift lab hidden away in a garage. He remembers the man telling him drunkenly, as they sat on the man's cot. Tangled together, with no clue of the difference of bodies. The man said, ‘Morty… we are made of dirt and pure force of will. When I lose my will, and return to dirt, you can’t follow. Promise me, you won’t follow.’ The boy had foolishly promised.  
      Now came the time when Rick lost his will. The stubborn, ruthless, spiteful bastard was giving up. Morty, beyond all reason, believed that Rick is anything but accepting of fate. So when doctors tell him Rick's body is shutting down, as though he had stopped fighting. He doesn't believe them for a second. Rick would never just give up.  
      “Rick… I know you don’t believe in fate, or destiny, but I know you believe in facts. You and I… we are a universal truth. I love you, and you love me. And it may just be the release of bodily hormones, but I believe that… whatever your next life is, I will join you. We are just… one soul. Forever destined to chase after the other half of ourselves. I don’t want you to go, but I’ll be damned if I don’t believe I’ll see you again.”  
      The room is was quiet. All that could be heard was the flat-line of a heart monitor, the last rattle of breath leaving the man's body, and the quiet sobs of the boy. Already ready to chase the rest of his heart into the next life, if it weren’t for a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey my peeps, this is my first c137cest fic. Feel free to give constructive criticism! Please leave feedback!


End file.
